Le Pirate des Sept Mers
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Hisser les voiles ! Hurlait le Capitaine au reste de l'équipage ! Un navire en vue, un trésors à aller dérober. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas ce genre de trésors que le pirate pensait trouver à bord. Yuri / Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

**Le Pirate des Sept Mers**

Chapitre I

Les vagues claquaient contre les morceaux de bois béants qui constituaient ce titan des mers. L'odeur des algues mêlée à celle de la moisissure naissante en fond de cale donnait ce petit parfum de risque dont se délectaient les membres d'équipages. Chacun à son post. Même chez les pirates, la hiérarchie se devait d'être respectée. Les matelots qui s'occupaient des basses besognes, laver le sol, monter les voiles, ou encore couper les patates, et le capitaine à la barre.

Les barils de poudre détachés roulaient de droite à gauche à chaque vague qui venait fouetter la coque, essayant presque désespérément de renverser ce navire à trois mats qui défiait les mers depuis plus de soixante-quinze ans. On pouvait voir deux hommes assez frêles courir après les tonneaux renversés dont la course ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Par ici ! Non, par là ! Il fallait les rattachés avant qu'un d'eux ne fasse des dégâts sur le _Titan des Mers_. C'était son nom, le « Titan des Mers », donné à ce bâtiment de vingt-huit mètres de long, dont la rapidité surprenait tous les navires qui croisaient sa route. Un monstre de bois et d'aciers, armés de vingt-cinq canons tous plus ou moins en état de fonctionner, et capable d'accueillir à son bord plus de deux-cents hommes.

Mais ce n'était si sa taille, si sa rapidité, qui avait fait de ce navire un des plus craint des sept mers. C'était les capitaines qui l'avaient commandé. Et des capitaines, il n'y en avait eu que trois. Le premier était un grand homme, qui légua son titre à son fils, le second capitaine, qui malgré son titre de pirate, était une personne fiable, sur qui on pouvait compter, son équipage le savait. Il n'avait jamais perdu une bataille, et son trésors récolté jusqu'à maintenant constituait une immense fortune. Bien sure, fortune qui diminua au cours du siècle, dilapidée à droite à gauche, distribuée aux membres, échangée contre des vivres, de l'alcool, et de la poudre principalement. Bien qu'on raconte qu'une grande partie de ce trésor reste cachée quelque part, dans un endroit que seul le premier capitaine et ses subordonnés directs avaient connaissance. Autrement dit, les membres d'équipages les plus anciens. Un demi-siècle, dans une vie de pirate, ne se compte pas en année, elle se compte en aventure. Ce capitaine, fort apprécié, disparut un jour, emporté par le temps et la maladie et il légua son plus beau trésor à la mer, et à ce navire géant. Son sang. Son successeur, à son tour. Le capitaine actuel.

« - Que quelqu'un m'arrête ces barils et les jette dans la cale une bonne fois pour toute, avant que je doive m'en charger personnellement ! Hurla le capitaine. »

C'était physiquement, à quelques détails prêts, la réplique parfaite du précédent capitaine. Avec un caractère des plus explosifs, malgré des traits de visages qui semblaient plutôt doux. A l'instar du précédent homme qui tenait la barre, le nouveau chef de ce navire semblait vouloir maintenir ce ressentit d'intimidation, cette peur qui émanait de lui lorsque quelqu'un croisait ses yeux bleus azurs, aussi profonds que l'océan lui-même. Cela avait prit du temps, mais c'était un capitaine aussi respecté que son prédécesseur, et chaque membre de l'équipage savait que malgré le côté dur dont il était capable, ils pouvaient également tous avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Ca avait été difficile, au début, les matelots se demandaient tous, comment le précédent capitaine avait pu nommer son enfant comme prochain successeur, mais pas à cause de son jeune âge, non, ni à cause de ses capacités que personne n'osait remettre en cause. Ils se demandaient tous, comment le capitaine Megurine avait pu nommer sa fille. Une femme parmi les pirates, ça ne se faisait pas. Jamais on aurait avant cela toléré une femme à bord, une femelle, comme certains aimaient les appelés, chez la plupart des pirates. Et encore moins la voir devenir capitaine. Mais c'était une tradition sur ce navire, le titre de capitaine se transmettait par le sang, et c'est ainsi que Luka Megurine, devint chef de piraterie à dix-neuf ans, par la force des choses.

« - Si je dois jetter ses barils moi-même dans la cale, je vous y jette avec, et qui sait quand vous en sortirez ! s'écria à nouveau le capitaine constatant qu'aucun progrès n'avait était fait.

- Tout… Tout de suite mon Capitaine ! »

Si une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle savait se faire obéir sur son bâtiment. Et elle s'y donnait à cœur joie, pour la fierté de son défunt père, et de son grand père, qui commandèrent tout deux ce même navire comme aucun pirate n'en aurait été capable. Une rumeur circulait même, une rumeur, selon laquelle le premier capitaine, le grand-père du capitaine actuel, était un ancien corsaire, le plus grand de son époque. Et il serait devenu le plus grand pirate des sept mers, après cela. Pourquoi, comment ? Personne n'en connaissait la raison, mais les pirates étaient ivres de liberté, de liberté et d'alcool !

Depuis son accession au rang de capitaine, les choses avaient quelques peu changés sur le Titan des Mers, en effet, les femmes pirates commençaient tout doucement à s'affirmer, dans certains endroit du globe, on constatait parfois des membres féminins au sein des équipages qui le tolérait, même si c'était rare. Il fallait être fort pour devenir pirate quand on était une femme. Passer sa vie entourée d'hommes, subir les regards insistants de certains, les moqueries, même si ce n'était pas nécessairement mieux sur la terre ferme. C'était l'époque, au XVIIIème siècle, les femmes n'étaient pas encore totalement respectées à juste titre. Mais sur ce navire là, les choses étaient différente, chaque membre de l'équipage devait être traité de la même façon qu'un autre. Homme ou Femme. Bien sure, chacun se taquinait à sa manière, mais l'égalité des sexes primait sur le reste. Il y avait donc au total quatre femmes, y compris la capitaine, sur ce bâtiment. C'était très peu, mais celles-ci étaient portées en haute estime du Capitaine. L'une était son bras droit, et les deux autres se situaient juste après hiérarchiquement. Ces trois personnes plus un autre membre, formaient le cercle de subordonnés directs de la pirate. Et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, ils étaient tous très jeune.

Les plus anciens membres ne se battaient plus que très rarement, ceux qui avaient était présent pendant le commandement des deux premiers capitaines avaient accomplis leurs devoirs de pirate, et passaient leur temps à se reposer sur le navire, et aider comme ils le pouvaient. L'équipage avait bien changé, depuis le premier pillage mené par le premier Capitaine.

« - Capitaine, la mer semble s'agiter dangereusement ! fit un matelot sur le pont.

- Et alors ? Vous avez peur d'une petite tempête ? Ne salissez surtout pas le pont en vous faisant dessus, c'est vous qui nettoierez ! Rigola le pirate sans peur. On maintient le cap, nous avons connus bien pire que ça ! »

Chaque membre de l'équipage repris son poste tandis que le Capitaine Megurine tenait la barre bien fermement entre ses mains, avec un sourire presque sadique sur les lèvres. C'était ça, être un pirate ! Défier l'océan ! Et elle aimait ça. Le vent secouait ses longs cheveux roses, et une rafale emporta presque son chapeau, symbole de son titre, que son père, et le père de son père, avaient porté avant elle. Beaucoup l'admiraient, aussi bien des membres de son propre équipage, que des civils qui rêvaient de libertés. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un charisme à en faire jalouser plus d'un. C'était une femme de grande taille, à la silhouette parfaite, et aux courbes délicates mais généreuses. Avec sa tunique blanche, et son grand manteau noir, n'importe quelle personne qui croisait sa route était capable de la reconnaitre, tellement sa réputation l'avait précédée.

La tempête se calma rapidement après cela, tandis que tout l'équipage était trempé de la tête au pied, mais tous arboraient un sourire sur le visage. Cette sensation quand le bateau tangue de tout côté, était unique.

« - Capitaine ! Navire droit devant ! S'écria un petit blond sur le nid-de-pie, la longue vue à la main. »

Alors le Titan des Mers n'était pas le seul à s'être aventurée entre les vagues déchainées. Le navire en vue n'avait pas l'air d'être un bateau pirate au contraire, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de bateau de commerce, même si celui-ci semblait armée, mais pas effrayant. Rien n'était effrayant pour le Capitaine Megurine, qui donna l'ordre de hisser la grande voile !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

La capitaine souriait de son air habituellement sadique, tenant la barre avec fierté, donnant ses ordres. Un navire en vue, avec peut-être un trésor à son bord. Le gout de l'or alléchait tous les pirates, c'était telle une obsession.

« - Hisser les grandes voiles ! s'écria le capitaine aux cheveux roses. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, tirant avec force sur les cordes raides encore trempés qui leur usaient les mains et brulaient leur peau, alors que les grandes voiles qui ressemblaient à des nappes noires s'élevaient dans le ciel et prenaient formes le long des grands mats.

Le capitaine se tourna vers son second, une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui surveillait le navire en vue avec sa longue vue.

« - Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup armé, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Le capitaine dissimulait mal sa déception, un peu de remue-ménage ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, un pillage dans toute sa splendeur, du sang, des sabres qui s'entrechoquent, et de l'or, beaucoup d'or.

« - Va donner l'ordre d'armer les canons. »

Le second descendit immédiatement donner l'ordre aux matelots sur le pont inférieur d'armer l'artillerie de poudre et de boulets poussiéreux. On pouvait entendre la boule de métal glisser dans le grand tube, attendant son heure, un matelot prêt à tirer devant chacun d'entre eux.

« - Nous sommes prêts Capitaine !

- Barre à tribord Lily ! »

Le capitaine lâcha la barre la laissant à sa subordonnée, et s'approcha du bord de son bâtiment. Le Titan des Mers se rapprochait à toute allure du navire marchand, en fait il lui fonçait littéralement dessus, coupant les vagues de sa vitesse, comme s'il volait sur l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent assez prêt.

« Feu ! Ordonna le pirate. »

Tous les canons du côté gauche du navire retentirent dans un seul écho. Les boulets partirent à vitesse folle, tandis que de la fumée montait au ciel, et la poudre aux narines. Des morceaux de bois sur le navire marchand volèrent de partout, les explosions retentissaient les unes derrières les autres.

Le capitaine Megurine sortit alors son sabre, comme une partit de l'équipage présent sur le pont l'avaient tous déjà fait. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de leur chef pour attaquer. Celui-ci saisit une corde, et leva son sabre en l'air.

« - A l'abordage ! Hurla-t-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. »

Tous les pirates, cordes en mains, se balancèrent au dessus de l'eau avant de se jeter sur le navire marchand, où attendait une quinzaine d'hommes armés, prêts à se battre. Les coups de feu retentirent, les lames de métal se choquaient, encore et encore, on entendait parfois des hommes tombés à la mer, surement aidés par un adversaire qui voulait à tout prix gagnés. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses dansaient presque avec ses ennemis, sans aucune retenue. Elle avait mit cinq hommes à terre à elle toute seule, et le reste de l'équipage finit rapidement le travail sans aucune perte. C'était ça, un pirate, et ceux du Titan des Mers étaient des plus redoutés.

« - Attachez moi-les, je ne veux pas être dérangés pendant qu'on fouille ce navire de fond en comble. »

Le capitaine faisait les cents pas sur le pont, observant chaque prisonnier apeuré et saucissonné comme un vulgaire animal, puis s'arrêta devant un homme fort bien apprêter. Il avait de beaux cheveux bleus marines, et un grand manteau blanc qui ne semblait pas couter si peu que ce que de vulgaires et simples marchands semblaient pouvoir s'offrir.

« - Toi, tu n'es pas un membre de cet équipage, qui es-tu ? Demanda sèchement la pirate. »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa fine bouche bien dessinée. Il avait l'air trop fier pour répondre à sa question, avec ses yeux qui ne montrait que du mépris, et ses traits faussement sévères. Un gamin, pensait la grande dame qu'était Luka. Cette dernière réitéra sa question.

« - Je n'ai rien à répondre à des brigands d'eau douce.

- Oh, tu n'as donc aucune idée de qui je suis ?! Très bien. »

La femme saisit un morceau de tissu qu'elle se hâta d'enfourner dans sa bouche et d'attacher derrière sa tête. Bâillonné comme un chien.

« - Fouillez leurs poches, prenez tout ce qui semble avoir de la valeur, cuivre, bronze, argent, tout. »

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme avait l'air stressé. Il y avait quelque chose de grande valeur sur ce navire, c'était certain. Les hommes se dépêchaient, fouillant les cales, chaque pont, chaque caisse, chaque tonneau renversé, saccageant littéralement parlant ce bateau de marchand.

« - Capitaine Megurine, la porte de la cabine principale est fermée à clé, fit un simple matelot à la fille aux cheveux roses qui s'approcha à son tour.

Et alors ? Défoncez là ! »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent à tour de rôle sur la porte en bois, alternant coups de pieds et coups d'épaules, et ne tardèrent à la défoncer. Un premier homme crasseux s'engouffra dans la cabine lorsque qu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre, et l'homme tomba au sol, assommé. Une silhouette se précipita dehors, passant sous la barbe du second flibustier.

Le capitaine ne se laissa pas surprendre et attrapa d'un seul bras la personne qui essayait de s'enfuir en saisissant sa fine taille et maitrisa l'animal effrayé. Celui-ci se retourna, levant le bras, armée de sa poêle en fonte, prête à frapper.

« - Tant de barbarie, souffla Luka en arrêtant le bras qui s'abattait sur elle avec une facilité presque risible. »

Une taille fine, des bras dénués de force brute. Le capitaine avait à faire à une fuyarde dont le doux parfum de rose venait presque embaumer le pont. Les pirates étaient tellement habitués à l'odeur de la mer, des algues pullulantes, de la crasse des fonds de cales, et des odeurs de poudres, qu'il fallait avouer que cette douce odeur féminine était des plus alléchantes.

« - Lâchez-moi ! Hurlait la pauvre petite chose prisonnière des bras de la Capitaine.

- De beaux habits, des cheveux doux et biens coiffés, une peau blanche, et un parfum de rose… commençait le pirate. Tu n'es pas non plus un membre de cet équipage. »

La jeune fille semblait délicate, pas vraiment le genre de personne que l'on emmène en mer. Elle avait de longs cheveux cyans qui s'accordaient à la couleur de beaux yeux. Un visage fin et pâle, une poupée de porcelaine qui semblait si fragile.

« - Je savais qu'on aurait jamais du prendre cette fille à bord ! commença un des marchands sur un ton bas.

- Ca porte malheur d'emmener une femme sur un navire, confirma un autre. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la fuyarde, des sourcils froncés, des regards énervés, d'autres allaient en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Le Capitaine fit un geste vers un de ses matelot, qui se dirigea vers ce dernier, lui arrachant le bâillon qui était coincé entre ses dents.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ? redemanda le pirate.

- Retire tes mains sales de cette femme, vermine ! »

Luka eut un sourire en coin, pressant le poignée de la jeune file qui lâcha sa poêle. Elle la serra contre elle en maintenant ses bras dans son dos, puis caressa délicatement son visage du bout des doigts, écartant ses cheveux, passant sur sa peau douce, sur sa bouche si délicate.

« - Je te le ferais payer, sale rat, je t'ordonne de la lâcher ou je te couperais ces mains qui ont souillés sa peau ! S'égosilla l'homme.

- Cette fille t'appartient-elle ? Ricana le capitaine. Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, la mer m'appartient, tout comme cette fille maintenant… »

Le jeune homme allait hurler autre chose mais le matelot qui avait précédemment retiré le morceau de tissu le renfourna brusquement dans sa bouche. On pouvait maintenant l'entendre faire des bruits incompréhensibles, il avait l'air fou de rage, c'était drôle à voir pour les pirates.

« - Attachez et bâillonnez la aussi, ordonna Luka. Nous la ramenons à bord.

- Capitaine ?

- Allons, faite ce que je vous dis !

- Ou- Oui Capitaine ! »

Les moussaillons se demandaient ce que le Capitaine avait bien dans la tête, mais obéirent et saisirent la jeune fille qu'ils privèrent de parole et de liberté de mouvement. Certains matelots se demandaient comment le Titan des Mers pouvait encore naviguer et s'en tirer à si bon compte avec autant de personnes qui attiraient la guigne.

Luka se dirigea maintenant vers celui qui semblait être le capitaine de ce bateau marchand, qui était attaché vers un mat du navire. Elle s'accroupit, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Si tu réponds à mes questions, je laisserai ton équipage en vie, et qui sait, je vous laisserais peut-être repartir sans endommager un peu plus don bâtiment.

- Hmmm… grommela l'homme barbu bien habillé. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'agitait un peu plus, c'était pénible d'ailleurs. La fille aux cheveux roses fit un signe de la main et un des pirates lui donna un coup sur la tête qui fit s'écrouler l'homme.

« - Maintenant qu'on a enfin la paix, je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais rien de particulier, nous avons juste été payés par cet homme pour faire le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre et prendre cette femme à bord, répondit le marchand qui n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se résoudre à dire tout ce qu'il savait.

- Je suis déçue, l'histoire est moins intéressante qu'elle ne le semblait, je devrais peut-être m'amuser détruisant ton bateaux, en fait…

- Non ! Attendez… repris l'homme fatigué. Ce n'est pas tout, il parait que la jeune fille vient d'une très noble famille, riche, qui plus est, vraiment très riche. L'homme là bas s'appelle Kaito Shion, et il la ramenait avec lui.

- Une fille de bonne famille, c'est intéressant…

- Je ne sais rien de plus ! S'il vous plait, laissez nous partir !

- Bien, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des pirates de répondre quand on les supplie, mais un accord est un accord ! Reprit le capitaine en se relevant et se dirigeant vers ses subordonnés. On met les voiles ! »

Les matelots embarquèrent sur le Titan des Mers, larguant les amarres, et mettant rapidement les voiles. Ils s'éloignèrent très vite du bateau marchand, et dans l'état où il se trouvait, toute poursuite était inutile. Et encore aurait-il fallu concurrencer la vitesse de navire du Capitaine Megurine.

« - Capitaine, que faisons nous de la prisonnière ? Fit un matelot assez sale sur lui, en pointant du doigt la fille aux cheveux cyans solidement attachée.

- Mettez-la au fer ! Répondit Luka, et par pitié enlève-moi cet air lubrique de ton visage. »

L'homme au visage pas très rassurant prit un air déçu et se dirigea vers l'échelle qui descendait vers le pont inférieur, suivit d'un autre. Le capitaine se dirigea vers la poupe du navire, grimpa sur le ponton et regarda son second avec un air de satisfaction.

« - Tu as encore fait des tiennes, Luka ! sourit la blonde qui commandait la barre.

- Je suis Capitaine, que veux-tu !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi de cette fille ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense ne pense pas que ce soit une simple fille de riches, et je compte bien découvrir tout ce qu'i savoir, même si je dois utiliser la manière… forte, ricana le capitaine.

- Essaie de ne pas la traumatiser trop rapidement, pouffa à son tour la blonde qui manœuvrait le Titan des Mers.

- Maintient le cap, je voudrais qu'on s'éloigne des couloirs maritimes pour le moment, le temps d'en savoir un peu plus. »

Dans la cellule d'un des ponts inférieurs du navire, plusieurs matelots s'étaient regroupés, ils regardaient tous l'animal effrayé aux cheveux cyans, plié en quatre le plus loin possible des barreaux et des mains crasseuses qui s'y glissaient.

« - Aller approche, jolie poupée ! chuchotait un des matelots. »

D'autres la sifflaient, tandis que d'autres se contentaient de la reluquer de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, elle était comme un animal en cage, entourée d'hommes aux idées pas très nettes.

« - Et si on ouvrait sa cellule, juste quelques secondes… Histoire de se présenter à elle ! Souffla un homme s'apprêtant à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure de la cage de métal. »

Des claquements contre le plancher de bois se firent bientôt entendre, qui tirèrent la plupart des hommes hors de leurs rires et de leur gaité. Ce bruit, ils le connaissaient bien, parfaitement reconnaissable. L'homme qui essayait d'ouvrir la cellule se retrouve bientôt plaqué violemment contre un mur, le bras sous la gorge, et une lame en fer pointé en direction de ses bijoux de familles, assez prêt pour qu'ils puissent sentir la point de la lame acérées prête à l'émasculer sur le champ. Lui, n'avait sans doute pas entendus le bruit des talons des bottes de cuire de la Capitaine.

« - Contrôle tes ardeurs, ou je te les coupe ! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement ! Lui souffla-t-elle au visage avant de le jeter sur le sol. Cette prisonnière est sous ma responsabilité, je serais son seul geôlier ! Quiconque essaiera de s'en prendre à elle de quelque manière ce soit passera par-dessus bord, c'est bien compris ?!

- Ou- Oui, Capitaine, c'est compris ! »

- Reprenez vos postes, immédiatement, bande de chiens galleux ! »

Les matelots se hâtèrent de quitter le lieu, effrayés par la Capitaine, qui une fois en colère, pouvait jeter n'importe qui par-dessus bord, même un membre de son propre équipage, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la contrarie et qu'on lui désobéisse.

« - La plupart de mes hommes n'ont juste pas la langue dans leurs poches, ils ont juste voulu plaisanter, a quelques exceptions prêt, peut-être… Fit la capitaine à sa captive. »

Celle-ci semblait terrorisée, au fond de sa cage, une fille noble, entourée de pirates mal intentionnés, et perdu au milieux des océans, la seule chose qui aurait pu la rassurer, aurait été que le capitaine soit une femme également, mais sa façon d'être était encore plus effrayante que le comportement de ses subordonnés.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules… A nous deux ! »

Luka sourit, de son air habituel, et loin, vraiment loin, d'être rassurant…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Le capitaine Megurine faisait les cents pas silencieusement devant la cage de métal qui retenait la prisonnière, le bruit de ses talons résonnait, on entendait plus que ça, et peut-être aussi le bois grincer lorsque qu'une vague venait à faire tanguer le navire des pirates.

« - Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire, j'aimerais que tu répondes à mes questions ! »

La fille aux cheveux rose s'arrêta devant la porte de la cellule, avec son air tyrannique qui effrayait tous ses subordonnés. La captive ne semblait pourtant pas intimidée, elle était plutôt étonnée, et se retourna en direction de son geôlier.

« - Capitaine ? Je ne vois ni crochet, ni jambe de bois, et encore moins de perroquet, vous n'êtes que des lâches. »

Luka semblait étonné de l'audace de sa prisonnière, qui avait osé lui tenir tête, et ne pas céder à la peur habituelle qu'elle procurait chez les autres. Bien, c'était très bien, ça ajoutait un peu de piment à ce jeu auquel elle allait prendre gout.

« - Un crochet ? Il serait bien dommage d'abimer ce si beau visage de mes caresses voyons… »

Le capitaine sourit de plus belle, ça en faisait presque peur, elle s'approcha des barreaux, jouant avec le trousseau de clé qu'elle faisait tourner autour de ses doigts, et lança un regard plutôt provocateur à la jeune fille dans la cage.

« - Je devrais peut-être te montrer à quoi tu échappes, en fait… murmura la capitaine en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure. »

La porte en métal grinça lentement, alors que l'inquiétude commençait à se lire sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux cyans.

« - Maintenant, dis moi, qui-es-tu ?

- Tsh… »

La prisonnière restait silencieuse au fond de sa cage, refusant de répondre à la moindre question. Elle avait l'air aussi têtu que l'idiot aux cheveux bleus sur le navire de marchand.

« - Tu as de la chance, je suis très patiente tant que cela m'amuse, souffla la capitaine en s'approchant encore plus. Je réitère ma question ! Qui-es-tu ? »

La captive ne semblait toujours pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, elle avait juste tourné la tête, fuyant son bourreau du regard, l'ignorant même.

En fait Luka n'était pas du tout patiente, si elle finissait par se lasser, il valait mieux ne pas la contrariée. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer mentalement les gens, à leur faire peur, à les intimider, et surtout à les écraser. Elle montrait que c'était elle qui commandait, elle qui décidait quand et quoi faire.

Elle plaqua soudainement la détenue contre le fond de la cage, en la serrant fermement par les bras ce qui fit pousser un léger cri à cette dernière qui ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça.

« - Tu as du culot pour une prisonnière, chuchota le capitaine, mais je te conseille de me répondre si tu ne veux pas voir de quoi je suis capable… »

La plus jeune tremblait alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle du pirate sur sa nuque. Pourtant elle ne dit toujours rien, elle préférait serrer les dents, et rester silencieuse.

« - Je vois que l'intimidation ne fonctionne pas beaucoup avec toi… »

Luka attrapa le visage de la plus petite par le menton, qu'elle ramena vers elle afin de croiser son regard. Un regard effrayé en fait, on aurait dit un chaton dans une cage, un pauvre petit chaton sans défense, mais avec beaucoup de fierté. Le capitaine admirait ça chez un homme, la fierté, et le courage, même si c'était inutile avec elle. Elle les faisait tous plier. La pirate lâcha un petit rire sournois constatant que sa prisonnière n'avait toujours pas la langue déliée. Elle approcha son visage de ses lèvres, si bien que son souffle chaud venait les caresser. La manière douce ? Ou la manière forte. Comment allait-elle cette fois prendre ce plaisir malsain à torturer sa proie. Car pour la prédatrice que c'était, cette fille était comme une proie qu'elle avait déjà attrapée, une proie avec laquelle elle allait jouer jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'écroule de fatigue, à n'en plus bouger.

La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la langue de la capitaine passer délicatement sur sa joue de bas en haut, comme un animal lècherait avidement un morceau de viande, appréciant son odeur alléchante.

« - Penses tu que ça plairait à l'homme de tout à l'heure ? Il n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir poser tes mains sur toi ! Ria le capitaine tout d'un coup.

- Je… je me fiche de ce qu'il pense… »

Luka recula de quelques centimètres en entendant cette remarque qui l'étonna un peu, enfin… plus ou moins. Les mots commençaient enfin à sortir de sa bouche. Personne n'aurait pu savoir si le capitaine était satisfait, ou alors déçue que sa captive n'ouvre un peu plus la bouche avant que cette torture particulière n'eut allée plus loin.

« - Vraiment ? J'aurais pourtant presque juré que tu lui appartenais, à sa tête.

- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut vendre ! Cria presque la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Tu as bien du courage pour une fille de ton âge, reconnue le capitaine du navire. Mais ça ne sert à rien, tu finiras par tout me dire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à toi de choisir laquelle. Ou je devrais peut-être forcer ces fines lèvres à s'ouvrir maintenant… reprit elle en passant ses doigts sur la bouche de la plus jeune. »

Cette dernière tourna la tête de mécontentement, comme si elle se laisserait faire comme ça. Il était pourtant inutile de résister, Luka arrivait toujours à ces fins. Elle n'était pas reconnue comme étant un des plus grands capitaines des Sept Mers pour rien. Si elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait !

« - Il va bien falloir que tu parles, un jour, et tu risques de trouver le temps long derrière ses barreaux. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans soupira. Le capitaine avait raison après tout. Combien de temps allait-elle rester ici, prisonnière de ce vaisseau des mers, des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ici, qu'allaient-ils bien faire d'elle ?

« - Je m'appelle Miku, Hatsune Miku… »

Un nom qui convenait parfaitement à une fille de son genre. Bien habillée, plutôt jolie. Non, vraiment très belle, pensait le capitaine. Une fille délicieuse à regarder, aussi bien qu'à effleurer.

Luka attrapa à nouveau son visage, et comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, le ramena vers elle. Quel beau regard avait-elle, un regard de résignation peut-être ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui plaisait au pirate.

« - Capitaine ? les dérangea une voix qui venait d'un peu plus loin. »

Celui-ci lâcha alors le visage de la prénommée Miku. La fille aux cheveux rose soupira, avant de sortir de la cellule et de refermer la porte de cette dernière, tout en regardant sa prisonnière, en souriant.

« - Bien, Miku. Nous reprendrons plus tard. »

La clé tourna dans la serrure, étouffant avec elle ce petit espoir de liberté que l'animal en cage espérait tant. Le capitaine se dirigea alors vers l'échelle menant au pont supérieur, là où on l'avait appelée précédemment, et où se tenait son second.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Lily ? demanda alors le capitaine en montant l'échelle avec cette dernière.

- Désolée de te déranger en plein… interrogatoire, rit la blonde, mais nous nous sommes plutôt bien éloignée des routes navales, et il faudrait peut-être songer à bientôt faire une escale dans un port. Nous commençons à épuiser les vivres.

- Et sur le bateau marchand ?

- Rien d'intéressant, nous avons fait l'inventaire, un peu de poudres à canon, des objets sans grande valeur.

- Oh, détrompe toi, murmura la fille aux cheveux roses, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très intéressant… reprit-elle en regardant derrière elle.

- Si tu parles de cette fille, peut-être. Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas regardé quelqu'un de cette façon…

- Serais-tu jalouse, ou prise de nostalgie ? demanda le capitaine en souriant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, cela fait bien longtemps maintenant.

- Il faut bien s'amuser, quand on le peut, tu le sais surement aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce-pas, Lily ? chuchota le chef du navire en effleurant délicatement le visage de son second, le regard malicieux. »

Le capitaine et la blonde remontèrent sur le pont supérieur, au niveau de la poupe. Luka reprit la barre, fière de ce qu'elle était, avec un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur les lèvres, un sourire joueur, malin, qui lui allait à la perfection. Le vent balançait ses cheveux qui dansaient presque derrière son visage. Lily semblait la regarder, d'une étrange façon, à ce moment là, comme si les paroles de sa supérieure résonnaient encore dans sa tête. De la nostalgie, hein ? Et si c'était ça…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans remuait dans sa cage, scrutant chaque coin et recoin autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de sortir, un bout de fer sur le sol avec quoi elle aurait pu crocheter la serrure, ou essayer tout du moins. Elle tapotait le bois voir si celui-ci serait assez vieux et pourris pour céder sous quelques coups, bien que même si ça avait été le cas, qu'aurait-elle fait à part se jeter à la mer en tentant de s'échapper à la nage sans qu'on la remarque. En fait elle aurait surement coulé. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cage, n'ayant pour visite que celle de la grande blonde qui lui apportait ses repas, et celles parfois de quelques hommes, qui passaient pour se faire plaisir aux yeux. Même le capitaine n'était pas encore revenu la voir depuis son dernier « interrogatoire ». Etait-ce plutôt bon signe ? Ou alors très mauvais. Miku repensait à ses mains contre ses avants bras, à ses doigts sur son visage, son souffle qui avait fait frissonner son corps, réchauffant sa nuque, dans cette geôle froide et humide. Cette femme était sans gênes… Comment pouvait-elle se comporter comme ça, même si c'était un pirate, c'était presque écœurant. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait fort, elle aurait presque pu l'entendre dans ce silence perturbé par le grincement de la coque. Battait-il de peur ? Ou bien même d'angoisse ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais n'en pouvait plus d'être là, prise au piège entre les griffes de tous ces brigands.

Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre, trop gracieux pour être ceux des hommes mal intentionnés, et un peu trop seuls ici. C'était sans doute Lily qui venait lui apporter ses repas quotidiens, et son ventre n'en était pas mécontent. Une silhouette apparu, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle voyait habituellement, non celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, un visage doux, assez enfantin en fait. C'était une fille bien plus jeune que les autres membres ici, avec un carré court blond, accompagnant ses deux yeux bleus. Un bien jeune membre d'équipage, pensait Miku.

La plus petite s'approcha de la cellule, et y glissa une assiette contenant une bouillie pas très apêtissante, accompagné d'un morceau de pain et d'une choppe d'eau, elle regarda la prisonnière, sourit, puis repartit sans dire un mot.

« - Attend ! Cria soudainement la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Hum ? »

La jeune blonde se retourna en direction de la cellule, interpellée par la plus grande, attendant ce que celle-ci avait à lui dire. Elle s'approcha à nouveau des barreaux de métal.

« - Comment tu t'appels ? demanda la captive.

- Rin. »

Elle ne semblait pas très bavarde. Miku semblait étonnée de voir une jeune fille si jeune ici, y était-elle de son plein gré ou avait-elle été forcée ?

« - Rin, c'est un joli prénom pour une jolie fille comme toi, sourit alors Miku. Dit-moi… est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

La petite blonde s'approcha à nouveau de la cellule, et sourit, un peu différemment de tout à l'heure. Elle regarda la captive droit dans les yeux, avant de soupirer.

« - Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis naïve. J'obéis aux ordres du Capitaine, inutile de me faire de la lèche ou de jouer la carte de la gentillesse, je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis un pirate ! »

La blonde soupira une seconde fois avant de rebrousser chemin et de sortir remonter vers le pont supérieur, laissant Miku presque de marbre dans sa cage. Mitigée entre l'étonnement et la peur. C'était ça, les pirates… Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La jeune fille fut prise d'une soudaine angoisse, les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux, elle voulait partir, sortir d'ici, cet endroit était effrayant, et les personnes à bord aussi.

Rin était bien jeune, c'était vrai, mais elle avait presque passée sa vie sur ce bateau, si elle pouvait dire, enfin techniquement elle en avait passé un tiers. Elle n'avait que dix ans quand elle était montée à bord, avec son frère. Ils étaient fils de pirates également, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que certains, et Luka les avait prit sous son aile. C'était il y a cinq ans maintenant. Cinq années que Rin était sur ce navire, et servait sous les ordres du Capitaine Megurine. En fait, elle la considérait un peu comme un membre de sa famille, et jamais ne la trahirais, même si ses traits de gamines faisaient ressortir l'ignorance, et que beaucoup la sous estimée, c'était une amie dévouée, et un pirate très compétant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miku s'était assoupie d'ennuies derrière ses barreaux, mais une douce voix vint la réveillée. Sur le coup elle en avait presque oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle avait rêvé, qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, qu'elle se trouvait loin d'ici, loin de ce calvaire et de toutes ses personnes horribles. Elle sourit en entendant cette douce voix la tirer de son sommeil, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser que c'était celle du Capitaine. Elle en perdu toute gaité.

« - Quel agréable expression que celle d'une jeune fille endormi, souffla la capitaine en souriant.

- Que… qu'est ce que tu veux, fit la jeune fille contrariée et presque gênée.

- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de rougir, j'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet là aux hommes… et aux femmes, répondit la capitaine très sûre d'elle. »

Miku tira une tête de dix pieds de longs, comme si elle se sentait vexée de cette remarque. Après tout, elle n'était que son objet, un objet sur ce navire qu'on jetterait bien par-dessus bord à un moment où à un autre.

« - Tu vas enfiler ça, fit la grande en lui jetant un chemiser et un pantalon un peu froissé. Tu ne me sers pas à grand-chose ici.

- Ce sont des vêtements d'homme, jeta froidement la prisonnière.

- Oui les habits de princesses ne sont pas vraiment adapter pour laver le sol et éplucher des patates, répliqua le capitaine. Si tu veux un jour sortir de cette cellule je te conseille de les mettre. »

Luka s'était montrée froide et vraiment sèche, elle ne plaisantait pas. Miku n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à ce caprice, même si l'idée d'être une sorte d'esclave ne lui plaisait pas, celle de rester une journée de plus dans cette cellule ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

« - Retourne-toi… demanda la jeune fille gênée.

- Oh, inutile d'être pudique avec moi, j'en ai déjà vu plus d'une, dans appareil plus simple que le tient, souris malicieusement le capitaine en se retournant quand même. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans enleva sa robe ainsi que son corset pour enfiler les habits un peu poussiéreux que lui avait jeté le capitaine, contrariée. Elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait à nouveau apercevoir la lueur du soleil.

« - Ca ne te va pas si mal, finalement. Je t'attends sur le pont supérieur, fit le capitaine en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Ah, et je te prierais de m'appeler par mon titre sur ce navire.

- Bien… Capitaine… souffla la plus jeune à contrecœur, alors que celle-ci était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. »

La lueur du soleil était magnifique, un couchant qui donnait une teinte orangée au ciel, et une petite brise forte agréable. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait, c'était très calme sur le pont supérieur. Tout les visages étaient braqués sur elle, tous se demandaient pourquoi elle était là, habillée comme ça, tous la dévisageaient, sauf le Capitaine, à la barre, qui l'ignorait complètement, même si elle avait très bien remarquée sa présence sur le pont. Lily était là elle aussi, elle se tenait à ses côté, grande, les cheveux aux vents, dorés par le soleil. Une fille vraiment belle, également. Ces deux là avaient un charisme à en faire chavirer plus d'un. Cependant, son regard était froid, comme celui de la Capitaine, elles avaient presque le même en fait. Un regard si semblable, mais pourtant si différent. La blonde regardait la nouvelle venue, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, en souriant.

Luka ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, c'est comme si elle faisait exprès de l'ignorer. C'était un peu vexant, en fait. L'autre femme aux formes remarquables descendit l'échelle pour aller rejoindre la plus jeune, avec son air fier et sure d'elle.

« - Tu vas commencer par passer un coups de serpillère sur le pont supérieur, tu trouveras de quoi faire là bas, fit la blonde en tendant le bras. »

Miku ne répondit pas un mot, se contentant d'aller chercher son balai et un sceau afin de commencer sa tâche plutôt indigne pour une fille comme elle. C'est comme si quelqu'un écrasait sa fierté, encore et encore. Elle en avait beaucoup, de la fierté, mais n'avait d'autre choix pour son propre bien que d'obéir aux ordres, pour le moment. L'idée de rester enfermer toute la journée dans sa prison répugnante qui sentait presque les vieilles algues et le bois pourris était vraiment des plus désagréable.

Luka tenait toujours la barre, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaitre. Elle profitait des derniers rayons qui éclairaient l'océan, le rendant ainsi magnifique. Un pirate savait apprécier la mer, sa profondeur, et sa beauté. Luka aimait particulièrement ça. Elle jetait parfois un regard désintéressé à sa nouvelle recrue, de temps en temps, sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Ou du moins, désintéressé, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Cette fille l'intriguait, un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Elle avait de la trempe pour quelqu'un qui semblait juste être une fille de bonne famille, et à sa façon de tenir un balai le confirmait. Cela avait réussi à tirer un petit rire amusé à la Capitaine, un rire que son second remarqua.

« - On pourrait faire d'elle notre nouvelle figure de proue, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda la blonde sur un ton plutôt ironique.

- Il faudrait que tu passes la serpillère à sa place dans ce cas.

- Vu sa façon de s'y prendre, il faudra que quelqu'un passe derrière elle, de toute manière.

- Patience, Lily, tout le monde ne nait pas pirate dans l'âme !

- Justement, nous sommes des pirates ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire d'une fille comme elle à bord ? A part la revendre, ou peut-être demander une rançon, ce n'est qu'un nouveau jouet pour toi, que feras-tu d'elle quand tu te seras lassée ? »

La blonde semblait s'impatienter, trop de questions lui passaient dans la tête. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier la fille aux cheveux cyans qui attirait la curiosité de chacun, même celle du capitaine.

Le capitaine sourit en entendant ça, lâcha d'une main la barre et se retourna vers son second. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et approcha sa fine bouche de cette dernière.

« - Je me trouverais un nouveau jouet, probablement… souffla-t-elle presque sensuellement.

- Le capitaine du Titan des Mers est donc vraiment sans cœur, quand les rumeurs le disent, rit la blonde.

- Mon cœur appartient à l'océan, je suis un pirate ! »

Lily sourit. Après tout, son supérieur était comme ça, et rien ne la changerait surement jamais, se disait-elle.

Cette petite discutions n'avait pas échappée à la fille qui lavait énergétiquement le pont. Même si de là où elle était elle ne pouvait rien entendre, elle faisait très attention aux expressions de chacune. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre sur ce navire valait de l'or, et pourrait peut-être lui être utile à un moment ou à un autre. Mais bizarrement, elle se sentit prise d'une étrange sensation lorsqu'elle vit le capitaine se rapprocher physiquement de son second, ça lui rappelait le comportement qu'elle avait eut avec elle-même deux jours avant. C'était vraiment dégradant.

Son travail finit, Miku se dirigea vers ce qui servait de placard où elle avait trouvé son balai et son seau, et les jeta presque dedans, un peu énervée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une esclave sur ce bateau, bonne à laver le sol et à effectuer les basses besognes. Même si en y repensant, c'était aussi le travail de certains pirates. Chacun à son post, hein.

La jeune fille souffla, elle était épuisée, le soleil venait de se coucher et la brise était fraiche. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant, devait-elle retourner passer la nuit dans sa cellule, ou allait-on encore lui donner d'ingrates besognes à effectuer. Miku réfléchissait, ou plutôt s'était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et poser la main sur son épaule, elle se retourna brusquement.

« - N'aies pas peur, ce n'est que moi. »

Ce n'était qu'elle ? Miku se retrouvait nez à nez avec le Capitaine du navire qui avait laissé la barre à son second jusqu'à ce que le prochain barreur arrive. Elle avait fière allure, avec son chapeau de capitaine sous la lumière de la lune qui s'était vite élevée dans le ciel. Un petit côté inaccessible aussi, probablement.

« - Je suppose que tu… Que vous voulez que je retourne dans ma cellule maintenant, souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Le capitaine attrapa la jeune fille qui commençait à s'en aller, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux, elle la ramena vers elle, comme elle semblait avoir prit l'habitude de le faire, très étrangement, après avoir passé les deux dernières heures à l'ignorer.

« - Tu vas diner avec moi, ce soir, lui appris la capitaine en ne lui laissant pas le choix. »

Diner avec la Capitaine… Se retrouver seule avec elle à nouveau, ça ne présageait surement rien de bon. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, une fois de plus apparemment. Luka la tenait par la taille, ce qui la mettait encore dans une situation gênante. Elle n'osait croiser son regard aussi bleu que l'océan lui-même. Ce regard à la fois hypnotisant et effrayant qui lui allait à merveille.

« - Bien, si tu n'as rien à dire je t'attends dans ma cabine, chuchota la capitaine en lâchant sa proie. Ah et si tu préfères te changer tes affaires ont été lavé, mais je te conseille d'attendre d'être seule pour te changer, les hommes rôdent la nuit… reprit elle en riant. »

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de se changer pour aller diner avec un pirate qui ne lui laissait même pas le choix ? Même si Miku préférait être bien apprêtée, plutôt que de porter des vêtements d'homme un peu trop grands. A quoi bon faire des efforts pour une femme qui n'en avait rien à faire, après tout, et puis, remettre son corset et sa robe prendrait trop longtemps, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant ici.

Après s'être un peu arrangé les cheveux qui commençaient à s'ébouriffer un peu dans tous les sens, Miku approcha de la cabine du capitaine. On n'entendait pas un bruit derrière mis à part le bruit des vagues. Alors elle toqua, puis on vint lui ouvrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, j'avais pas envie de publier de suite vu que j'ai dit que je faisais un breack, mais Princesse Shizu m'embête pour le lire ! Donc j'ai finis par céder, pour celui-ci en tout cas ! (Pasque j'ai également écris le 6, mais vous pourrez attendre un peu ! Faut savoir se faire désirer *zbaf*)  
Bref, sale chieuse, c'est la première dédi' que j"te fais, mais la prochaine fois je céderai pas hein ! XD

* * *

Chapitre V

Le capitaine ouvrit la porte. Découvrant devant elle une Miku toute tremblante qui ne savait pas vraiment ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle la fit entrer silencieusement dans sa cabine spacieuse où se trouvait une grande table avec un buffet bien préparé. C'était à peine croyable sur un navire comme celui-ci, après les repas qu'on servait en bas, de voir un tel festin. L'odeur alléchante de la viande toute juste cuite venait chatouiller les narines de la plus jeune. C'était vraiment très différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, en fait.

« - Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

La capitaine tendit le bras en direction de la table, la fille aux cheveux cyans fit ce qu'elle demandait, sans dire un mot. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Des bibelots de grandes valeurs, par-ci par là, où du moins qui semblaient l'être, surement récoltés de victoires sur les mers, et de pillages. C'était assez chaleureux comme endroit, ça changeait assez de sa cellule.

« - Tu peux te servir, ne fais pas de manières pour moi, lui fit le capitaine en se servant une coupe de vin rouge à la texture souple et légère. »

Elle se leva puis alla servir son invitée, qui s'était timidement servit un morceau de porc fumé.

« - Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Il faut bien commencer un jour, il se marrie très bien avec la viande. »

La plus jeune porta alors son verre à ses lèvres, sentit une première fois l'odeur plutôt fruitée, tandis que l'autre se rassit. Les premières gorgées lui brulèrent un peu la gorge tant elle n'était pas habituée à boire ce genre de choses, un goût plutôt amère qui la fit grimacer. Luka eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle avala une belle gorgée qui lui rinça presque la bouche.

« - Bien, Miku, j'espère que nos manières ne sont pas trop désagréables ici. »

Désagréables ? La jeune fille se demandait si le capitaine lui avait demandé ça sérieusement ou ironiquement parlant. Impossible de le deviner tant le visage de cette fille était froid et semblait dénué de toute émotion telle que la compation ou l'affection.

« - Si vous comptez demander une rançon ou bien quelque chose du genre… commença la plus jeune.

- Chaque chose en son temps, fit le capitaine en se resservant un fond de vin. Dit-moi en d'abord un peu plus.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas rien à savoir. »

Miku engouffra un morceau de viande parfaitement cuit dans sa bouche, qui la fit presque revivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres tant ça lui avait manqué. Même sur son bateau marchand la nourriture n'avait pas de gout. C'était presque merveilleux dans ce cauchemar de trouver quelque chose de plaisant.

« - Je pense au contraire qu'il y a beaucoup à savoir, tu ne te trouvais pas sur ce bateau par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la capitaine en posant son verre et se servant à son tour.

- Je retournais en Angleterre.

- Sur un navire de marchand ? Sans être accompagnée ? J'ai vu assez de vaisseaux anglais pour trouver cela étrange.

- Je n'étais pas seule, rétorqua Miku.

- Si tu parles de cet imbécile incompétent aux cheveux bleus, rit soudainement le capitaine.

- Cet imbécile incompétent, c'est mon fiancé, fit la jeune en avalant presque cul sec son verre de vin manquant au passage de s'étouffer avec.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir plus que ça vu la grimace que tu caches vraiment très mal.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, souffla la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Miku était vexée que cette fille ait la prétention de lui dire ce genre de choses. Après tout, elle ne savait rien, de sa vie, de la raison de sa présence à bord, elle ne savait rien du tout. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre lire sur son visage aussi facilement, elle qui ne connaissait probablement rien aux relations amoureuses et à ce genre de chose. Les pirates ça ne pensait qu'à eux, qu'à l'or, jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre quelque chose à la vie de bonne famille.

« - Etant donné que je t'ai soustraite à cet homme, on peut dire que cela me concerne également. Et puis si je demande une rançon il serait bon de savoir à qui le faire.

- Vous perdez votre temps, l'armée ne négociera pas si facilement avec de vulgaires pirates, souffla la plus jeune.

- L'armée ? Tu es donc si importante que ça… intéressant. »

Elle en avait trop dit. Décidément, cette personne l'énervait, avec ses questions, avec la pression qu'elle envoyait juste de sa présence dans une pièce. Avec ses manières de je-sais-tout, toujours sure d'elle, toujours fière.

« - Et que faisait une fille si importante que toi, si loin de son pays, cela m'intrigue, ça n'avait surement pas l'air d'une ballade en amoureux dans les mers des caraïbes.

- Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde pas… »

Miku n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par le capitaine qui venait de se lever et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la saisit par le bras, ni trop fermement, ni délicatement, et la tira un peu plus loin dans la pièce, vers une fenêtre du navire.

« - Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y à rien à part l'océan, tu n'as nulle part où aller, alors coopérer serait pour toi la meilleure chose à faire. »

Le capitaine qui se situait juste derrière la plus jeune avait posé une main sur sa taille, et l'autre balayait les cheveux cyans qui recouvraient une de ses épaules.

« - Ou préfère-tu peut-être que je te fasse parler comme la dernière fois… lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. »

Miku ne réagit pas, elle était presque pétrifiée sur place, écrasée sous la présence et le charisme du Capitaine Megurine. Elle sentait pourtant le bout de ses doigts se promener sur sa taille, et son souffle chaud derrière son oreille, elle sentait même son parfum envahir ses narines. Sa tête lui disait de bouger, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, frémissant à chaque expiration du pirate sur sa peau. Son corps se faisait étrangement lourd, et ses joues s'étaient réchauffées trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal. Même sa vue se troublait, un peu plus, à chaque seconde qui passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente ses jambes s'écrouler sous le poids de son corps qui ne répondait plus. L'instant d'après, il faisait noir.

Miku sentit quelque chose de doux et moelleux sous sa tête, alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait sa tête tourner légèrement, mais se stabiliser peu à peu. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan du capitaine, qui la regardaient. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques, pensait la jeune fille. Luka était vraiment magnifique, elle avait un visage tellement parfait, que son regard généralement froid rendait encore plus intriguant et hypnotisant.

« - Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du descendre ton verre de vin comme ça, souffla la capitaine. »

Miku était encore un peu à l'ouest, mais elle essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était installée dans ce qui semblait être la couche du capitaine, elle rougit soudainement, même si l'alcool qui était très vite monter dans ses joues le dissimulait en partie, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à la Capitaine, qui sourit, comme si elle était rassurée.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se surprit à penser à Luka autrement que comme à un vulgaire pirate, penser à ses traits fins, à sa peau assez blanche, et à ses cheveux roses qui venaient recouvrir ses épaules. Et surtout au regard qu'elle lui lançait, quelque peu différent de ses airs habituels froids et désintéressés. Comme si elle s'était inquiétée, même si cela ne semblait que peu probable.

« - Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, souffla la grande, je vais reprendre la barre. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici cette nuit, dans ton état, ajouta-t-elle. Et surtout ne touche à rien ! »

Le capitaine se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine, jetant un regard à Miku qui semblait encore sonnée, figée sur place. Etait-ce seulement le vin qui l'avait mit dans cet état ? C'est ce que le pirate se demandait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec son second, qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

« - Lily ? fit le capitaine un peu surprit. »

Elle ferma la porte, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son invitée qui les regardait.

La blonde semblait intriguée par la situation, elle savait très bien que la prisonnière se trouvait ici, mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à l'apercevoir dans le lit de son supérieur. Pas du tout même. Cela semblait presque la déranger.

« - Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée, sauf si nécessaire, fit la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là dedans ? demanda à son tour la blonde.

- Rien, elle a un peu trop bu, et à perdu connaissance, je l'ai juste allongé, répondit presque sèchement la chef du navire.

- Vraiment ? fit Lily comme ennuyée.

- Cela te pose-t-il problème ?

- Et si c'était le cas, Luka… ? »

La blonde venait de pousser le capitaine contre la porte en bois de la cabine contre laquelle elle avait tendu son bras afin d'empêcher sa supérieur de s'en aller. Elle la regardait dans les yeux avec un air des plus sérieux, tandis que la fille aux cheveux roses n'exprimait pas plus d'émotions qu'à son habitude.

« - Tu te préoccupes beaucoup d'elle, je trouve.

- C'est mon rôle de capitaine, de l'interroger et de savoir qui elle est.

- Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un de le faire, lui fit remarquer la blonde. Je pourrais le faire, ou alors quelqu'un d'autre. Tu lui accordes beaucoup d'importance, selon moi… ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue du capitaine du bout des doigts.

- Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais…

- Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus mature, hein ? fit le second en s'approchant du visage de son supérieur.

- Arrête ça… »

Lily venait de se coller à son amie, s'amusant à passer le bout des doigts sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, avec une confiance en elle qui aurait presque pu surprendre le capitaine. Elle sourit malicieusement tout en plongeant le regard dans les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses qui n'avait pas perdu son sang froid, puis s'empara de ses lèvres comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses. Elle les pressa un court moment, alors que sa main droite se baladait sur les hanches du chef du navire, avant d'aller susurrer quelques mots à don oreille.

« - Fut un temps, ça ne te déplaisait pas… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie. »

La blonde recula avec un sourire sur les lèvres, sans que son supérieur ne lui dise le moindre ou mot, ou n'effectue le moindre geste. Elle était restée là, sans bouger, impassible, laissant sa subordonnée avoir de telles manières. C'était en temps normal quelque chose de déplacé envers le Capitaine, personne n'aurait osé. Mais ces deux là semblaient partager un passé commun, un passé réveillé par l'arrivée de Miku à bord…

Miku, qui de la cabine, n'avait pas manqué un mot de la conversation…


End file.
